Spiky Heels
by mcrmysex123
Summary: What if the spiky heel scene wasn't just pretend?


What if Keith and Natalie were serious in the spiky heels scene?

I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN THE MOVIE KEITH

WARNING: Even though underage people will still read this, its made for 18 and older! Contains some extremely sexual content. BDSM, maybe some sweet love making thrown in.

Keith slyly tipped a beaker full of blue liquid over onto Natalie's notes, hoping for her to react as she would if they were in the bedroom.

"Careful, would you." Natalie mumbled understandingly.

Keith repressed a smirk and continued with his plan, urgently whispering in a worried voice, "Am I gonna be in trouble for that?" Keeping his eyes down. "I-I mean, are you gonna punish me for this?"

When Natalie realized that Keith wished to continue their not so pleasant little game, in the class room, she felt a rush of excitement. This small action brought by her precious Keith, as a need for interaction brought a heat to her core that only he could produce. But she had to see how far he was willing to go. Putting on her dominating face, she leaned over. "I might have to,"

Keith took in a sharp breath and whispered in a shaky voice, "Cause you know how I feel about all that stuff."

"Well partner," Natalie said tauntingly, "you know the deal."

Natalie slowly brushed her leg up and down Keith's leg and felt him shudder, " Those spiky heels really hurt me-e" he breathed, faltering on his last words when Natalie's hand disappeared under the table and rubbed his half hard erection through his pants.

"Now Keith," She said playfully, poking the sharpened tip of her pencil into his cheek, "you've been a bad boy." Grinding her palm against his covered boner, she whispered into his ear, "now you have to pay the price."

Keith had his eyes closed and was trying to focus on the pressure his love was applying to his erection instead of the punishment she would undoubtedly have waiting him though he practically asked for the punishment, messing up on purpose, at the moment he wanted nothing but to show Natalie how much he loved her by coming for her. He shuddered once more as she traced his eight inch penis through his jeans with the tip of her nail. Try as he might, he could not stop himself from opening his mouth and letting out a long soft strangled moan at the sensation of what Natalie was doing to him in the middle of class.

Natalie gaised at her love sweetly, imagining all the pleasureful tortures she had in store for him. But her blissful thoughts were interrupted when she glanced over and saw two girls gawking at her and HER Keith. "Do you mind?" she snapped pulling away from Keith. Both the girls quickly looked away, and Keith seemed as though he had forgotten all together where they were, considering he nervously looked down at the table, embarrassment flooding his face. This was exactly what he wanted to feel like, and his amazing Natalie knew just how to give him this feeling.

After class Keith and Natalie got up an left class with the rest of the students, but instead of going to their next class, they dogged into the old stairwell that lead to an abandoned broom closet in the basement. Natalie pushed him into the closet and pulled the sting to turn on the dull light, "You do realize that you've ruined my chemistry notes, don't you?" she asked commandingly, while shoving him effortlessly against the closed door. "So now my GPA goes down, because of your pathetic need for pleasure. I would say that, that is certainly a reason to be punished, don't you think so?"

Feeling his member pulsate at the word punished, Keith nodded enthusiastically, while keeping his eyes trained on the ground. "First," Natalie purred, "lets get those protective layers off of you. You won't need those, for what I'm going to do to you." She leaned in next to his ear and barked at him to strip. Slightly shocked at the idea of being completely naked in school, when someone could under in at any time, he glanced up at his love unsurely. Looking at her innocent Keith with that sweet blush covering his face, brought a wicked smile to Natalies face. She knew that she was the only one who got to see this side of him. She leaned forward and whispered to him that if he did as he was told he would get a reward after his punishment.

Trusting in the girl he loved, Keith striped out of his clothes and stood awaiting his next order. Natalie stood admiring his lean but defined form before having him bend over and hold onto a shelf on the closet wall.

"I think that twenty whips will be good for this part of your punishment," She smirked, picking up a ruler from the floor. Keith stiffened as he felt her rub his back down to his but. After he had relaxed a little Natalie brought the ruler down harshly five times on each cheek. "Thats only ten, don't tell me your gonna be a bitch about this." She said harshly, noticing his knees quivering uncontrollably. He shook his head, afraid that if he spoke his voice would crack. He new that Natalie would give him a reward that would make all the pain seem like nothing if he didn't put up a fight. He took a deep breath and forced himself to be still, so his love could continue with what he deserved. She brutally brought down the ruler twice more, and laughed when she heard Keith whimpering. "Relax partner, eight more and your poor but will have all the time it needs to heal. Unless you don't think you can handle it?"

"I can!" Keith responded urgently, "Do what ever you want, I can handle anything for you!" Despite the obvious pain, he was so turned on that it took everything in him not to beg for his reward.

Natalie brought down the ruler four more times on each cheek, and ran her hand over the red flesh. "You're done." With trouble, Keith stood up and looked her in the eye with nothing but love and lust. Natalie, took a step closer and wiped a tear that Keith hadn't noticed from his face, "I think that we should save the rest of the punishment for this weekend. All I want to do right now is give you your reward for being so obedient." Keith moaned softly as she gripped the head of his penis in her hands, giving it a slow rub, taunting another small moan from him. She looked him in the eyes and whispered that she loved him.

Taking control of part of the situation, Keith grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss, mumbling "I love you"s and promises of forever into her lips. she responded by taking his member into her hand and quickly rubbing it, matching the urgency of their kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, moaning and rubbing, Natalie told Keith to cum for her, and the second those words left her mouth, he did. Once Keith came down from his high, they got cleaned up and Keith got dressed. Then kissing each other goodbye they walked up into the hallway filling with people, and once again became just partners. Until that night.

Hope you liked it! Rate and Review!?


End file.
